


Message Received

by marissalyn14



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: AIs, Alicia Clark/Elyza Lex - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Clexa, F/F, elyza lex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on get up, the camp is being overrun and I will not hesitate to leave you as bait.”<br/>“Let’s go, we don’t have time to play the ‘who am I’ game.”<br/>“Where are we going?”<br/>“Somewhere where there aren’t any AIs to snap our backs like twigs and eat us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received

You ran into the room without so much as a second thought. You heard the gun go off and you needed to make sure she was all right, that she hadn’t gotten hurt. You didn’t expect that it would be you getting hurt instead, but to think that it could’ve been her instead of you made all the difference. You were grateful, but the taste of blood was coppery in your mouth as she pulled you to lie down on the bed and you shared words that were muddled. 

All you really remembered was the sound of the gun going off and the taste of blood. 

And then you were being shaken awake.

“Come on get up, the camp is being overrun and I will not hesitate to leave you as bait.” A rough voice spit out towards you, the accent was thick. You had no idea who it belonged to.

You were opening your eyes to look at the room around you, sitting up to discover that the room was full of empty beds and nothing else but white walls and air vents. 

“Let’s go, we don’t have time to play the ‘who am I’ game.” The blonde who you now saw standing over you, her face smudged with dirt and her hair an untamed mess of curls, said. She grabbed you by the arm, yanking you up with considerable strength, strength you were a tad bit surprised by. 

You stumbled as you tried to get your footing, your legs feeling like jelly, as the woman didn’t hesitate in continuing to drag you out of the room and down a flight of stairs. 

“Where are we going?” You found your voice to ask, your voice clean and cut unlike your new friend, if you could call her that. 

“Somewhere where there aren’t any AIs to snap our backs like twigs and eat us.” The woman hissed, pulling you towards an idling truck with only one other person in it. You assumed that there were others, or at least there had been. 

“Are there more people?” You asked, ignoring the blonde’s snark. 

“There were a few months ago.” She said as you climbed into the back after being prompted and she took the passenger seat. “But you were taking too long to wake up so they had to leave you, I was sent to get you.” 

“Technically I was sent, but you know, she wants all the glory and no title.” The man beside her in the driver seat said over his shoulder. 

The woman rolled her eyes, “Would you hit the fucking gas and get us the fuck out of here before you turn us all into flesh mongers? I don’t want to go down like this.”

“Oh yes, I forgot about the blaze of guns and ego, forgive me.” He said with just as much sarcasm as her. 

She slapped his shoulder as they both shared a laugh, one you thought could be perceived as intimate if you were to listen to it long enough.

“So what are AIs?” You ask as the truck begins to move and goes headfirst through the chained gate in front of it.

The blonde raised a brow as she turned to look at you with slight disbelief. “Wow, you’ve been out for a fuckton of time haven’t you?” She looked you over as she asked this before smirking, “The coma sure did you good; otherwise you’d look like my grandmother right about now if she were still here.”

You felt a blush creep up your neck as you fought the urge to accept that this girl was in fact flirting with you. “So what are they?”

The guy looked back at you through the review mirror, his face rough and aged; your guess- mid forties. “You really don’t know?” He asked as if it was impossible to ask such a question as you have. 

You shake your head as you look back to the blonde who was studying you with her lips pursed. You watch as she slips her sunglasses up into her hair to pull the fly-aways from her face as she looks at you head on. “They’re cannibals with a fuse board for brains.”

Your brow furrows in confusion as you try to remember the word for them. You couldn’t remember much but you try anyways, “So, like, zombies?” 

The woman shrugs, “Sure if you want to call them that, just zombies on technology steroids.” She said with a slight grimace. 

You nod to yourself as you look around the truck’s interior. Most of the seats were torn and the windshield was definitely cracked in some places. 

“So what’s your name?” She asks you, “Or do you not remember?” 

You think for a moment, your brain foggy as you try to think of what should be the simplest of questions to answer. “I’m not sure.” You say. 

She nods with a sigh as she flips open the glove compartment and pulls out a small box filled with self rolled cigarettes, pulling one out and slipping it between her lips. The match came next, lit off the side of her boot before bringing it up to her face. A plume of smoke filled the car as she breathed the toxins out through her nose and talked around the cigarette, “I have the paper with Jones’s assignment on it, give me a sec.” She lifts herself slightly out of her seat, no seat belt to hold her in as she reaches into her back pocket and reveals a folded piece of paper. 

She reads it over for a second, letting out another puff of smoke before speaking, “Says here you’re name’s Alicia Clark, ring any bells?” She looks up at you as she wads up the paper and tosses it somewhere down by her feet. 

You shrug, “Not really but I guess that’s it.” 

She studies you for a second as she finally releases the cigarette from between her lips and lets it sit between her fingers. “Why, just because a paper says so?”

You shrug again as she chuckles lightly.

“Cause liars don’t exist and people don’t betray you for personal gain is that right?” She asks as she puts the cigarette back in her mouth and doesn’t look away from you. 

She was intimidating as hell. 

And hot as fuck.

She breaks into a smile, her lips curving upwards to reveal laugh lines and a crinkle on her nose. “I’m just fucking with you.” She says after a moment, finally looking away from you and towards Jones who had been silently driving this entire time.

“She’s so gullible.”

“You’re having entirely too much fun.” Jones says with a small smile on his face. He had a soft spot for her, that much you could tell. 

She shakes her head, “No, if I was having too much fun I’d be smashing in AI fuses right about now.” 

“Yeah, where are they anyways?” You ask, drawing both of their attention back towards you.

“We killed most of them a couple months back when the others got out.” Jones answers. 

You nod as you look over at the blonde, “So when do I get to know your name?” You ask considering you know Jones’s and they both know yours.

“When you’ve earned it.” She says with a lewd grin, making you feel like blushing again. Her eyes leave yours though as you notice her look past you and out the back window. 

“Jones, pull over.”

“They’re behind us, it doesn’t matter; there’s no reason to come back.” 

“Not the point.”

“Yes, the point.”

“Jones, you have past experiences knowing that I will roll out of this truck while it’s still moving.” 

He sighs as he brings the truck to a stop in the middle of the abandoned road and puts it in park. 

The blonde hops out of the passenger side and moves around to the back of the truck where she hangs over the side to reach into the bed for something. She slips back onto her feet with a shotgun in each hand as you feel yourself gulp. There was a pack of AIs heading straight for the truck at a much quicker speed then you remember them having from wherever it was you had seen them previously.

She carried the firearms with such ease, her biceps flexing with the weight of them as she walked towards them. You hear a door open as you twist around to see Jones leaving the car as well and move to the front to check on something beneath the hood, he didn’t seem worried at all about his girlfriend (if that’s what she was) being charged by at least ten AIs at once. 

She started firing when they got near the halfway point, the first of them to drop with a solid thud as the bullet hit him square in the chest. 

You watched in awe as she took down three more without so much as batting an eye. You were growing antsy though because they were getting closer and she wasn’t shooting quickly enough. You assumed she had it covered, but you felt your legs moving before your brain could catch up to them and she was firing off four more shots, each resulting in four thuds. You reached into the bed of the truck and came back with a baseball bat in hand just as you heard a garbled “Fucking hell!” and a gun clattering to the pavement. 

You watched as the blonde hit the AI in the face with the side of her gun, breaking its nose but it wouldn’t let up on the barrel as it tried to rip it away from her. You couldn’t move your feet as you found yourself marveling at the AIs. They looked just like anybody else, you’d have no idea if you didn’t see their blood stained mouths. 

“Fucking bastard!” The blonde seethed as she continued trying to pry the shotgun from the hands of the AI, the other one at her feet with no way of grabbing it without possibly being bitten first. 

Before you could listen to her struggle any more you were moving again, hefting the wooden bat over your shoulder and bringing it home across the AIs temple, knocking it clear off its feet. 

The blonde stood with her mouth open as she watched you hit it a second time for reassurance before the gun fired off over your head.

Looking behind you to find the last AI hitting the asphalt, you returned your gaze to where the woman stood with her chest heaving and her lips parted to let out heavy breaths. “I need a fucking cigarette.” She said before picking up the second shotgun and tossing them both back into the truck. You followed suit with the bat before speaking up, “So I think I earned your name now.” 

She rolled her eyes as she climbed back into the truck and lit another cigarette just as Jones took his spot in the driver’s seat. Clearly he had no idea that they were in a slight predicament while he was playing with the engine. 

“Name’s Elyza,” she said before glaring over at Jones, “and she’s a pretty damn good swinger.” She said, sounding almost offended before looking back at you, “What the hell were you before your coma, a fucking professional softball player?”

“Is that you’re way of asking if I’m into girls?” You asked, figuring that if she was going to serve you sarcasm, you could send it right back on over. 

She smirked around her cigarette, the glowing end equivalent to the setting sun through the cracked windshield behind her. “Well aren’t you?” she asked knowingly.

You felt yourself returning the smirk as you raised a brow to match her earlier teasing, “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Ladies, if the two of you are going to get handsy just let me know so I can pull over and cover my eyes.” Jones joked as he started the car and began to drive. 

“And not your ears? Fucking perv.” Elyza grinned, as she looked over at you with a glint in her eye, winking when she caught your attention. 

You rolled your own as you looked out the window at the desolate town and sighed.

“What’s wrong with you, not having any fun?” You heard Elyza ask you, but when you turned around she was facing back towards the front and not looking at you at all. 

“I’m just tired is all.”

“After being in a coma for hundreds of years you wouldn’t think that’d be a problem.” Elyza said with a teasing lilt to her tone. Everything about the girl seemed rough and outspoken, as if she hadn’t lived a day of rules in her life. 

“So where are we going anyways?” You asked.

“So many questions.” Elyza said as she ground out her cigarette in the cup holder. “Don’t you ever just not want to know something?”

“Is that how you do things?” You ask, “Not care about anything and just do whatever comes your way, no planning necessary?”

Elyza shrugged, “It’s easier that way.” She rolled down her window and stuck her elbow out, “Not caring about anyone is the best gift you could ever ask for.”

You wanted to say more, try to understand her, but you were tired like you had said and you really just wanted to take a nap.

“Go ahead and take a nap slugger, just don’t slip back into that coma or I’ll kick your ass.” Elyza’s voice was fading as you leaned your head on the window next to you; the last thing you could remember was a gun going off and the feeling of blood on your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I kinda like how this turned out, should I continue?


End file.
